Digimon the Story
by Bigdave201426
Summary: Kari is now 19 years old but i old enemy returns to seek her revenge
1. Chapter 1

_CHAPTER 1_

_LADYDEVIMONS PLAN_

Deep within the darkest regions of the Digital World stood a large castle that once belonged to Myotismon who had been defeated by the original Digidestined with the power of Wargreymon and Metal Garurumon, in doing so saving the world from him and his evil Digimon army.

But now his castle along with his dark land was now under the control of Ladydevimon who Angewoman though she had destroyed when they battled at the bottom of spiral mountain before the Digidestined battled Piedmon, but this wasn't the case because without the Digidestined knowing her data was reconfigured and began to form a new Black Digiegg with red symbols in shape of eyes as it laid undisturbed under a old rotted Cherrymon.

The years past and the older Digidestined led by Tai found that they couldn't find the time to look after the Digital World and juggle their busy lifestyles anymore as they passed on the baton to a much younger group led by Davis and Ken who were now 18 and was still obsessed with football (Soccer) and with Yolei and Cody 18 and 17 respectfully and the oldest of the team at 19 was TK and Kari who was the only members of the original Digidestined to carry on their work to protect both the human world and the Digital world.

While back in the Digital World unknowing to the Digidestined, the Black Digiegg hatched but instead of hatching a in training Digimon this one hatched a rookie Digimon that was a Dark Salmon and then swiftly digivolved into Black Gatomon and then back into Ladydevimon when she said,

"Ah it's good to be back and now to plot my revenge on those accursed Digidestined and more importantly Kari and that Angel woman of hers Angewoman" she said when she spread her wings and flew around until she came to Myotismon's castle.

"Uhm... this will do nicely and with him out of the way then I claim this land as my own and now to plot my revenge against the Digidestined of light Kari" she said when she entered the large castle and found Myotismon's coffin.

"Uhm, I wonder why Myotismon left his coffin here I thought he had taken it with him when he went through the gate into the human world. Never mind I guess I can use it to my advantage and lure that brat of light into it and turn her against the other Digidestined and my slave Mwhahahaahhaha" she laughed.

While in the Real World, Kari was out shopping while Gatomon was at home sleeping on the end of Kari's bed but then Kari felt a cold chill run down her back when she ran home and contact Davis and the others including Izzy. After getting home, she said,

"Gatomon I'm home" she said when removing her shoes into her slippers while Gatomon's ears pricked upwards and with her being a cat, stretched in a cat like way and jumped down onto the laminate bedroom floor and replied,

"Welcome home Kari, what's wrong it looks like you've seen a ghost" she said when jumping up onto the sofa.

"I don't know Gatomon but I have a feeling that something bad is gonna happen" replied Kari with a worried look on her face.

"Don't worry Kari, I will protect you with all my might" replied Gatomon.

"I know Gatomon but why do I feel uneasy about all of this?" she asked.

"I don't know but all you need is a good night's sleep, so what's in the bag?" replied Gatomon.

"Well I saw these boots on sale in the mall and had to get them" replied Kari taking out a pair of pink thigh high latex boots and shown them to Gatomon.

"Nice what else did you get?" said Gatomon looking on.

"Well I thought I needed some new fingerless gloves so I got these that were 20%off" she said when out came a pair of matching pink latex shoulder length fingerless gloves and placed them with the boots.

"Have you ever tried heel boots on before Kari?" asked Gatomon.

"No but there is a first time for everything" replied Kari when she took her new boots and went to change into them.

Meanwhile in Myotismon's castle, Ladydevimon was thinking about a plan to lure Kari to the Digital World alone so she could begin to plunge the Human and Digital Worlds in Darkness and decay.

"I've got it I will go and see if Datamon is still alive but where to look?" she wondered but then came with a solution when she flew off into the dark sky through an open arch shaped window.

A few hours after searching, Ladydevimon found a old pyramid half buried in the sand as she entered via a small opening in one of the sides of the pyramid and wandered around but then found a secret door leading to the centre of the pyramid where trapped inside a light box was Datamon half destroyed but still operational when he said,

"Ladydevimon what are you doing here?" it asked.

"I've come to free you and to make you a deal" replied Ladydevimon.

"Oh yeah and what would that be?" asked the small data Digimon.

"I'll free you from your prison, repair you and if you help me get the Digidestined of light Kari here on her own then I will give all of the West side of the Digital World. Have we got a deal?" she explained.

"Yes Ladydevimon we have now press that red button and release me from my pyramid" explained Datamon when Ladydevimon floated across and pushed the red button in doing so releasing Datamon.

"Now that you are free I can repair your broken parts with my powers and then together we can lure the Digidestined of light to Myotismon's castle" said Ladydevimon when her arm became a needle and injected Datamon and pulled it out and watched Datamon's parts being restored.

"Thank you Ladydevimon now it is my turn to hold up the other half of the offer" said the small Digimon when it teleported itself and Ladydevimon back to Myotismon's castle.

While in the Human World, Kari was in her bedroom and took a pair of scissors and cut the price tags off her new boots and threw them in waste basket at the foot of her desk that sat in the corner of her room. When she had cut the last of the tags off the boots she felt them between her fingers and pulled the zipper to the bottom and began to slide her right foot into the boot. With her right foot now sitting into the sole of the boot she pulled the zipper back up her leg to the top and did tiny circles to make sure that she was comfortable in it before taking the left boot and did the same. When she had both boots zipped to the top she stood up and wobbled a few times but then after a few small steps that Mimi had taught her she began to walk normally and walked around a few steps before walking over to a large full length mirror and looked at herself in her new boots.

A moment or two later she opened her bedroom door and walked back over to the table where Gatomon was waiting for her.

"So what do you think Gatomon?" when she spun around in them.

"You look great in them Kari and you look so adult in them as well" she replied.

"You think so?" asked Kari.

"Sure now how about trying the gloves on and then wait till your mom get back to show her" said Gatomon.

"Good idea Gatomon" replied Kari when she took off her old fingerless gloves that had been stitched several times and was ready for the duster bin.

When Kari had freed her arms from her old gloves she took her new gloves and said,

"Gatomon can you cut these tags off for me please?" she asked.

"Sure no problem" replied Gatomon as she took out one of her claws and snapped the label clean off without scratching the latex.

"Go on then Kari put them on" said Gatomon eagerly.

"Ok Gatomon" replied Kari when she took her right hand and started to pull the glove up her arm until her fingers appeared at the bottom as she continued to pull the glove further and further up her arm passing her elbow before it reached no further than her shoulder. With the glove in place she rolled her hand into a fist and wriggled her hand around since they were stiff to begin with before she did the same with the left glove.

Just then the door opened and in stepped her mom when Kari turned her head and said,

"Hi mom welcome home" she said when her mom took her shoes off and slipped into her slippers.

"Hi sweety are you ok?" replied her mom.

"Yes I'm fine, how you like my new boots and gloves?" replied Kari showing them off.

"Wow is that my little Kari, you look so grown up in them" replied her mom when Kari began to blush.

"Oh mum" she replied when Kari walked across the hallway and stumbled most of the way to put the kettle on.

"Oh Kari I must show you how to walk properly in heels" replied Mrs Kamiya when she walked into her bedroom and put on a pair of heels the same height as Kari's boots.

A few seconds later, Mrs Kamiya returned and said,

"Now watch me all you need to do to walk in heels is heel toe heel toe and sway your hips, now you have a go" she demonstrated.

"Just then Kari walked from one side of the room to the other following her mom's instructions and still wobbled a lot since she wasn't quite getting the heel toe part right.

"Hold on Kari I might just have something to help you sway a bit" said Mrs. Kamiya when she walked back into her room and bent down under her bed and pulled out a draw in the side of the bed and removed a large dusty old cardboard box.


	2. Chapter 2

_CHAPTER 2_

_KARI'S NIGHTMARE_

When Datamon and Ladydevimon reappeared in Myotismon's castle, Datamon asked,

"Well Ladydevimon what did you have in mind to bring the Digidestined of light here?" he asked.

"Well I have Myotismon's old coffin that he left when he went to the Human world that I was going to use to trap her in but it will be easy for her to break out off.

"Yes but let's wait and see because we could use this in some other way Ladydevimon" replied Datamon.

"Alright Datamon, you have my trust" said Ladydevimon.

Meanwhile back in the Human World, Mrs Kamiya returned with the old worn out cardboard box and placed it on the table and said,

"Now Kari, I have something in this box for you and it was mine a long time ago and I want you to have it" she said when she lifted the lid of the box and removed the contents.

When Mrs Kamiya removed the contents, Kari instantly noticed what it was; it was a black leather corset with fasteners down the front and lace in the back when Kari said,

"No way mom, you saying that you used to wear this?"

"Yes Kari, I did and I want you to have it now that your all grown up" she replied.

"Will it fit me?" asked Kari.

"Well there's one way to find out" said Kari's Mom when she took her daughters hand and walked into Kari's room.

When Kari and her mom entered Kari's room, her mom told Kari to remove her t shirt and bra until she was half naked but then Kari turned around to face the large length mirror and blushed when her mom said,

"Now Put your arms up high Kari" she said as Kari did what her mom said and put her arms high up into the air while her mom untied the laces on the corset just enough to pull it down over her daughters arms and then down past her face and then finally placing it in the right position when Kari put her arms down and positioned the front of the corset so that it sat nicely over her nicely developed breasts.

When Kari had the corset sitting right, her mom took the laces and started pulling them as the corset began to tighten around Kari's body while tightening the laces Kari started to breathe faster and faster to compensate for the tightness in her body but then her mom said,

"Just breathe normally and you'll be ok" she said when the tightness began to fade and it felt easier for Kari to breathe.

Within a few minutes, Mrs Kamiya had properly laced the corset and tied them when Kari turned around to look at her mom and said,

"Well that fits perfectly on you Kari" she said.

"Thank you mom for this wonderful corset I'm gonna wear it every time I meet up with my friends" replied Kari when she hugged her mom.

After a few minutes Kari was trying to walk in her thigh high boots once more and with the support of the corset, she began to walk perfectly in them when they rejoined Gatomon in the living area.

Late that night, when everyone was in bed, the clock ticked over to 1am when Kari began to toss and turn in bed while in her mind Kari could see herself walking in a world of fog until she saw a faint shadow of something in front of her but when she got closer she noticed that it was Myotismon's coffin and suddenly the lid began to creak open when suddenly mechanical strips grabbed Kari's wrists and started to pull her towards it. Kari quickly tried to turn and run away but then more straps launched from the inside of the upright coffin and wrapped around the existing straps and pulled Kari closer and closer to the coffin. Within a few seconds Kari had been pulled within a inch of the open coffin when with a sudden slip Kari was pulled into the coffin when she tried to scream but more straps covered her mouth gagging her when a mumble scream when the lid slammed shut. While in her room, Kari had simply disappeared with her not laying in her bed as Gatomon couldn't believe what had happened when she said,

'Not again' she thought when all of a sudden the Digiport that was closed was now opened.

Deep within Myotismon's Castle, Ladydevimon and Datamon was standing in front of Myotismon's coffin until the lid slowly opened and revealed a half covered Kari wearing only a nightgown with her arms bound across her chest when she opened her eyes and saw Ladydevimon and Datamon standing over her but she couldn't speak because of the mechanical straps that where wrapped around her mouth.

Within minutes of opening her eyes, Ladydevimon used her dark powers to release Kari from her prison and said,

"Welcome Digidestined, remember me?" she said confidently.

"Yeah of course I remember you, Angewoman destroyed you on Spiral Mountain" replied Kari when Datamon grabbed her arms and strapped them together behind her back and forced Kari down onto her knees.

"My my, what spirit that I can easily break in an instant" replied Ladydevimon.

"What is it you want with me you sadistic witch?" asked Kari with anger in her voice.

Just then Ladydevimon turned around and laughed at Kari and replied,

"That's it Kari release the anger in your heart and allow the darkness to consume you and together we can rule the Real and Digital Worlds and combine them into one" explained Ladydevimon when she bent down and tilted her head up until they were looking into one another's eyes.

Just then Ladydevimon stood up and clicked her fingers and said,

"Say hello to your future Kari or spend the rest of your life in that coffin wrapped like a mummy forever never to escape" she said when a Ladydevimon costume stood in a glass case.

Just then Kari had flashbacks to her past nightmares until she came to one where she was being transformed into her worst nightmare a Ladydevimon herself when suddenly she opened her eyes and said,

"I'd rather be a mummy than work for you" she said with Anger in her voice releasing some more darkness to consume her.

"You will join me sooner or later" replied Ladydevimon when she clicked her fingers as Mummymon appeared in his battle mode.

"Mummymon what are you doing her..." but before she could finish, Mummymon shouted Snake Bandage when he extended his arms and release white linen bandages that slithered through the air like snakes and wrapped Kari's arms, legs and body in a tight cocoon of bandages. When Kari tried to break free her legs were forced together into a single unit while her arms where forced across her chest and bound in place while more bandages wrapped around her neck getting higher and higher with each wrap.

"You'll never get away with this Ladydevimon mark my..." but before Kari could finish, bandages covered her mouth and wrapped themselves higher and higher up Kari's head covering everything including her eyes before being pulled back into Myotismon's coffin and then silence when the lid closed shut into place on top of the coffin.

"Good work Mummymon here is your reward" said Ladydevimon when she handed him a pouch full of Digi coins.

With Kari now mummified within Myotismon's Coffin, Ladydevimon could only wait and see if Kari would surrender and allow the darkness to consume her and join her Dark Army.

While within the coffin the mummified Kari thought to herself,

'Gatomon I hope you can hear me and get help!' when she began to doubt herself allowing the darkness to slowly consume her little by little banishing the light from her heart.


End file.
